Battle Colosseum
Battle Colosseum is a recurring Event in Unison League. __TOC__ =Finding Battle Colosseum= Battle Colosseum can be accessed by: =Rules= How the Battle Colosseum Works Players up to 10 are pitted against each other as a team of five versus five battles. BP is awarded during the battles and is used to determine the winning team. Joining the Colosseum AP is required to participate in the Matching Room of the Battle Colosseum, and will still be consumed even if the player disconnects, retires, or quits before the end of the battle. The amount of AP consumed depends on the Block players are a part of, which is determined by the player's Level. Blocks CPU players will fill the vacant slots if there are less than 10 players that join during the entry period. Battle Rules Each battle consists of 3 rounds, with each round lasting for two minutes. The team with the most BP at the end of the third round wins. Unison Attacks in the Battle Colosseum tl;dw BP BP is obtained for inflicting damage and KO'ing members of the enemy team. More BP can be obtained for defeating higher-leveled players or players with a higher Gear score. Special Rules * Character HP is tripled in the Colosseum. * Ability Cost can recover and Unison Gauge can fill up even while KO'd. * The team with less BP will have their Unison Gauge fill up faster during the battle. Additionally, certain Battle Colosseum events will have additional Special Rules which are only applied during certain Colosseum times. They are: * Focused Initiative - Increases attack Ability accuracy by 30%, triples Max HP, and reduces Unison attack damage of all elements for all participating players for the duration of one match. * Godlike Swiftness - Reduces the Cost consumption and cooldown times of all participating players by half. *Certain Abilities will not be affected by this effect. * Human Bullet - Prohibits use of Unison Attacks. * Impregnable Protection - Quadruples the Colosseum HP and reduces damage received for all participating players for the duration of one match. * Iron Wall Guard - Doubles the Colosseum HP and slightly reduces damage received for all participating players. * Spirit Control (Fire/Water/Wind) - Prohibits use of fire, water, and wind Unison Attacks for one match. * Spirit Control (Light/Dark/Time/Star) - Prohibits use of light, dark, time, and star Unison Attacks for one match. * Spirit Control (Water/Wind) - Prohibits use of water and wind Unison Attacks. * Spirits' Pride - The 3rd round of the match will begin with all Unison gauges at MAX. Schedule Rounds At the end of each round except for the third round, any KO'd players will be revived and the HP of all teams will be recovered to full health before the next round begins. Rankings & Rewards Players can obtain rewards after each battle through the Bonus Battle Chance. Players also obtain Prestige based on the results of the battle. For a list of all kinds of rewards in the Battle Colosseum, see Battle Colosseum/Rewards. Victory/Defeat Bonus Chances Rewards may vary depending on the Block the player is participating in and whether they end the battle in victory or defeat. Quitting a Battle Quitting or retiring in the middle of a battle will forfeit the Battle Bonus Chance rewards, as well as Prestige, EXP, and Proficiency that could have been obtained upon finishing the battle. Rankings Prestige Rankings are a total ranking of all Blocks combined. In the event that players tie in Prestige, their individual BP are used as a tie breaker to determine their individual rank. The rankings are updated a few minutes after the ending of a Colosseum battle period. Category:Battle Colosseum